ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Project Summary/Abstract The Administrative core will be responsible for the efficient functioning of the overall research program and for all administrative aspects of the program including coordinating the sub- contract implementation. This entails careful monitoring of the progress being made in each of the four research projects and ensuring that they are interacting effectively with each other to achieve the overall stated objective. The effective utilization and performance of the two scientific cores, the Cell Biology core and the Genomics and Bioinformatics core will be regularly evaluated and any needed changes will be implemented. Another important function of the core is to organize the annual evaluation of the research progress by a panel of distinguished external advisors. The core will be responsible for preparing the annual Progress Report that need to be submitted to NIDDK.